


Tumblr Prompt 2

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is happy, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! I see you're taking prompts... can I suggest Cas sitting in the rain, happy? Thank you in advance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 2

It was a warm summer’s day when Castiel ascended to the roof of the bunker; temperatures were in the mid 70s, a bit cool for the time of year, but very comfortable.

He had no more than stepped onto the roof when rain started to fall; Cas turned his face up to the sky and smiled.

He sat down on the concrete roof, legs dangling over the side. Life hadn’t been so peaceful a few months ago, but both the Darkness and Lucifer were safely locked away again. Cas had his own room in the bunker, complete with a television and Netflix account, and those things made him happy…but sometimes, he liked to get away from all that.

The rain fell gently onto him, soaking his clothes, but he didn’t mind. He could dry himself in the blink of an eye, but for now, he was savoring the sensation, savoring the smell of the rain.

Cas knew that eventually Dean would seek him out, noticing his absence right away, and when he did, Cas would invite him to sit with him and enjoy the rain. And Dean would invariably call him a hippie and mutter something about “communing with nature” and “crunchy granola”, but he would give Cas a smile and sit right beside him.

But until then, Castiel would sit here, letting the rain envelop him. And that was just fine.


End file.
